


Guarded heart

by Aki_lice



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Everyone is chaotic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Saber is a CEO, almost everyone from the stay night gang is here, but i actually talk about it, morgan gave saber trauma just like in canon, saber is very tired, saberiri, saberiri endgame, they'll appear eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice
Summary: "Wait!" Artoria blurted out without thinking. They both looked at each other in surprise. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to let this stranger go. "Please allow me to drive you to your destination, it is the least I could do."The woman's eyes widened, and she glanced around, as if looking for an exit. It was when her crimson eyes looked back at the alley she came for, that she reluctantly nodded.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Guinevere (Fate)/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber, Guinevere/Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Matou Sakura/Medusa | Rider
Comments: 30
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is an AU i've been working on with my friend CrotakuShinobi! Who wrote another fic about this au called 'their own version of normal', you should check it out!  
> I hope you enjoy this au as much as we enjoy working on it!

_ The ocean breeze was something she did not experience often. _

_ The moon was at its brightest, and the sound of the waves helped calm her nerves. _

_ Artoria's eyes wandered back to the woman before her, skin and hair as white as snow, yet her eyes were a bright shade of red she has never seen before. _

_ She laughed as her bare feet danced in the water. _

_ Artoria found her laugh contagious. _

_ "I am glad you are enjoying yourself." _

_ The woman turned to her, smiling. _

_ "Are you going to just stand there? Why don't you take off your shoes?" She asked, already taking her arm and dragging her towards the water. _

_ "But…" Her protests died as soon as they came out. _

_ She was right though. The feeling of her feet touching the cold sand and occasionally the water, was nice. _

_ This was nice. _

_ She… was nice. _

_ "Artoria, do you like the sea?" She asked her, and Artoria found herself struggling to find an answer. _

_ "I am not sure. I never thought about it." _

_ "Then how about this very moment?" _

_ Artoria smiled. _

_ "I suppose it is refreshing. I wouldn't mind doing this more often." _

_ The woman giggled. _

_ "I am glad." She paused. "It was nice being escorted by a gentleman." _

_ Artoria's smile widened. _

_ "Did I make a good escort?" _

_ Those red eyes met her own, almost sparkling from happiness. _

_ "Yes! You were wonderful!" _

_ In that moment, Artoria thought that woman was more beautiful than the night itself. _

**-Guarded Heart-**

Artoria slowly opened her eyes, wincing as her eyes adjusted to the light.

She felt a soreness in her neck and back, and when she looked around, she realized that she slept on the sofa again.

Her papers were scattered all over the ground, they must have fallen during her sleep.

She slowly sat up, careful not to anger her already suffering muscles. She looked down at her clothes, and sighed in relief.

At least she didn’t sleep in her suit this time.

She turned off the alarm in her phone, and proceeded to organize the papers.

She went on with her usual routine, from preparing which papers to take to her office, and showering, to picking today’s suit.

Although, all suits looked the same to her.

She picked a blue one, and was about to move away from the closet, until she noticed a piece of clothes that wasn’t hers.

She ran her hand through the green dress, feeling its fabric.

She closed her eyes, and turned away.

She couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it, nor call  _ her _ to take it.

She let out a frustrated sigh, then started changing.

She pulled her hair into its trademark bun, and headed out.

The café was as calm and welcoming as usual. It has been her morning routine to come here, get breakfast, and relax before work.

However, that last part was proving to be difficult as she felt her ahoge continuously being pulled.

"Stop that." Artoria demanded, but the man sitting before only grinned. "Kay, stop that."

"Aw, is my baby sister mad? Is tiny little Artoria mad I'm pulling her dumb little hair?" Her brother continued to grin.

She slapped his hand away.

"Small? Have you not noticed how much I've grown?" She complained, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Perhaps you've grown taller, but..." he slipped his cake in front of her, and didn't miss the way her eyes lit up. "You're still such a child."

Ah. Yes. A test.

She could prove to him that she would not cower in the face of food. All she had to do was decline, that would be such an easy thing-

She blinked.

The cake already disappeared. The spoon was in her hand, next to the empty plate.

She was the culprit...

Kay burst out laughing.

“You should loosen up a little, go have fun, go on some dates.” If Kay noticed her eyebrow twitching, he didn’t say anything. “I got a few friends I could set you up with, men or women, name your preference.”

“None, thank you.” She glared at her coffee.

“Hey, you’re not planning on staying like this, are you?”

“What is wrong with that? I don’t need to date someone to be happy.” Artoria answered, then glared at him. “Nor do I need to break up with someone every month like you. Maybe you should follow your own advice.”

Kay laughed.

“You got me there.” He leaned back into his chair. “You can be happy on your own, I just don’t want you to remain hung up on her.”

“I’ll be alright.” She sighed, looking out the window. “Thank you for your concern.”

“It’s my job to look after my troublesome idiot sister.” He smirked, when her gaze shot back to his.

“Who are you calling an idiot, you player?”

“Oh, that’s the best you can come up with? How adorable.”

“I refuse to stoop to your level.”

“Obviously, because you’re shorter.”

“Curses…” Artoria muttered under her breath. “I do not understand how the ladies go crazy over you. You are a jerk.”

“I do not see how they go crazy over  _ you _ . I mean you have this one hair sticking out of your hair and it moves like a limb. That’s creepy.”

Artoria inhaled.

This argument went on for an hour.

Eventually, the two left for work, with Kay emerging victorious as usual.

Their drive was quiet, peaceful even. They were not related by blood, and Kay may act like an inconsiderate jerk, but the truth was that they were the most comfortable when with each other.

“This traffic sucks, we’d probably get there faster if we walked.” Kay muttered, before noticing a familiar figure breaking through the traffic at high speed on a bike. “Hey is that-”

“Mordred?!” Artoria gripped the wheel tightly, as she watched in horror as Mordred drove through the traffic like a possessed man.

“That’s your son alright.”

Artoria was going to have a heart attack. Her son was already out of sight, but she could hear the complaining and the honking of the cars loud and clear.

Kay’s phone beeped, and he checked it, only to grin.

“Mordred crashed into Lancelot.”

“Of course he did.” Artoria rested her head against the wheel, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“I don’t think he likes Lancelot if he keeps crashing into him every morning.

“No, no he doesn’t.”

It didn’t take long for them to catch up, and to find Mordred and Lancelot still arguing.

“How do you keep running into me every morning?” Lancelot argued, his suit filled with dust.

“I’m sure it was just an accident, right?” Bedivere tried to reason, but Mordred stuck his tongue out at his victim.

“No I meant to hit him! Next time I’ll get you for good you dumba-” He immediately stopped at the touch of a hand -firmly- resting on his shoulder. He almost let out a shriek at the sight of Artoria. “FA- BOSS! HELLO GOOD MORNING THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT!”

Artoria stared at him blankly, not saying a word, but her gaze was enough to make everyone uncomfortable.

“Bedivere, come with me.” She walked away, without acknowledging the other two’s whispering.

“Hey do you think father is mad at us?”

“She’s always mad at us.”

“Bedivere, Did anyone apply for the secretary position?” Artoria asked, and nodded at every greeting she received from everyone.

“Not since the last time Agravain and your sister scared them off.” Bedivere sighed, and walked into the elevator with her. “I’m sure we will find one soon. Your reputation precedes you, boss.”

“That’s only because I have great people by my side. You always had my back.” She smiled softly. She was fond of him, and he was one of her closest friends, despite always denying it. She could never get him to accept how important he is. “The paperwork never ends, I could really use one soon… one that could handle all of Morgan’s phone calls.”

Bedivere laughed awkwardly.

“If you would let us help-”

“No. You all have your respective jobs, and I cannot ask you to do someone’s work.”

She could actually, she was the CEO after all. However, it did not feel right to burden anyone, and as long as she could do the extra work, she didn’t see a problem.

It helped keep her distracted.

“The next time anyone comes for an interview, send them my way. Agravain’s intentions are well, but he is intimidating…”

“...His mood is worse around women so, I think that would be for the best.”

She walked out the elevator, and headed towards her office. 

Once she was in, her face paled at the sight of all the papers waiting for her.

She let out a long sigh, and resigned to her fate.

The paperwork wasn't bad usually. It would either be applications, complaints, contracts, complaints, files that need her signature and...complaints again.

The complaints came from one place.

"Dear Artoria, it is I, your beloved. The bodyguards you sent me are ugly, and do not deserve to stand next to my perfect form! Love, Gilgamesh.

P.S: marry me."

Artoria tore all of his complaints apart and sent them right to the trash.

If she focused hard enough, she could get this done in no time.

Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky.

Her door burst open without warning, and she didn’t have to look up to know who it was. She groaned, and buried herself deeper into the papers. Perhaps if she pretended  _ she _ wasn’t there, she would go away.

“What? Aren’t you glad to see me, my dear Artoria?” Morgan made herself comfortable on the sofa, and Artoria made a mental note to burn it later.

“What do you want?”

“What? I can’t see my own sister?”

“No.”

“You always have to be so harsh.” Morgan sighed, then leaned over the handle causing her to roll her eyes. “I’m here to invite you to a party I’m holding.”

“I already said I’m not interested.”

“You have been avoiding parties and media for the past few months, you should show your face, or rumors will grow out of your control.” Morgan said, and after a moment of silence, she smirked. “You refused to show your face since your divorce."

Artoria’s eyebrow twitched, and she loosened her tie, turning her back to her sister.

“Guinevere and I hid the reason behind our divroce, so as long as we both keep it a secret, rumors won’t matter.”

“The media won’t buy your story. A happy couple married for many years divorcing out of nowhere doesn’t make sense. You liked about divorcing on good terms, and it shows the more you hide. They will think ‘surely there is more to it if Artoria Pendragon is hiding her heartbreak’.”

Artoria sighed.

"Fine. I will come, so there is no need to discuss this further."

"Say… You don't still love her. Do you?" Morgan stood up and headed towards Artoria. Her hand slowly reached towards her. "You still love her, even after she betrayed you?"

Artoria pushed her hand away, and turned to face her with a glare.

"I am busy right now, so please save the chatting for another day. Don't you have a company to run?"

Morgan scoffed and crossed her arms. "Anyway, I brought you lunch." She pulled a small box from her bag, and Artoria's eyes lit up for a moment, before changing to suspicion.

"Why?" She asked, cautious.

"Because I love you, obviously." There was a long pause. "Why do you look like you're about to die…?" Morgan squinted, as the CEO's face turned into all shades of green.

"I think I lost my appetite…"

Suddenly, Mordred bursted through the door, full of bandaids all over his body.

“Mother! Why are you here?” His panicked eyes wandered between his parents, and then to the box. “What is that?”

“My special Octopus dish.” Artoria looked at the box in horror, as her face turned into a purple shade, sweating all over. “What happened to you?”

“I crashed into Lancelot! Fear not Father, I will surely get him next time!”

“Please don’t kill him…”

“Oh, you mean that handsome guy who stole your Father’s wife?”

“ _ Hey.” _

“Ew Mother, Lancelot isn’t handsome! I don’t get why women fall for him.”

“He is handsome though not my type, and he is a homewrecker too.”

“Truly, the worst kind of man!”

“Your father is much more handsome and my type though.”

Artoria buried her face in her palms.

Why is she still here? Just to suffer?

“Can’t I get some peace, for five minutes?” Artoria rubbed her temples, and they both looked at her.

“You’re too handsome for peace!” They both answered.

Artoria took the box from Morgan's hands, and pushed the two out of her office.

"I will see you soon my darling!"

"Don't call me that! Don't call me anything at all! Get out!"

She let out a deep sigh and walked back to her office, before throwing herself into her chair. Conversations with Morgan were always a rollercoaster of unpleasant feelings that she did not sign up for.

She looked again at the pile of papers on her desk, and considered getting another coffee.

She pulled her phone, and looked at a picture of herself and another woman. She was beautiful, her smile was radiant.

They looked happy.

“What am I doing?” She muttered, and put her phone away.

She had a lot of work to do.

**-Guarded Heart-**

Lancelot knocked on Artoria’s office, but received no answer. It was 11pm and everyone had gone home.

He slowly opened the door, and frowned at the sight of his boss, asleep on her desk. He approached her, contemplating what to do.

He decided to risk it and wake her up. He gently nudged her shoulder, causing her to mutter something.

“Mhm… five more minutes… Guinevere…” She muttered, and he pulled away as if struck by lightning.

Lancelot ran his hand through his hair, looking pained. He glanced at the door, then at his boss, and tried again.

Fortunately, it worked.

“Lancelot…?” Artoria pushed herself off the desk, and wiped her eyes. “What is it?” She yawned, and her head was going back and forth, as sleep tried to claim her again.

“It’s late.” He forced out, unable to meet her eyes. “Would you like me to drive you home? You look exhausted.”

“No, I’m fine.” She said quickly, and stood up, before gathering the papers.

“You’re taking more work with you?”

“I still have a few papers I need to sign.”

“Boss, you need to rest.”

“I’m fine, Lancelot.”

“Are you?”

She looked at him for a moment, as if challenging him. Her glare made him want to dig his own grave, but her eyes quickly softened.

“Yes.”

Without a word, she took everything she needed, and walked away.

She got into her car, and checked her phone for any texts. Mordred texted her that he was home, so she felt a weight off her shoulders.

Now that she had nothing to worry about, she drove home.

The drive was quiet, and it was lonely, but that was what she needed lately. She didn’t want to face anyone, and interacting with people felt like a chore, but she couldn’t abandon her work.

She needed time to heal, but she didn’t have the luxury for that.

Everyone has been warning her about burning herself out, and were constantly asking to drive her home.

Artoria was a responsible driver, and she always knew her limits, she would ask them if she needed to.

Or perhaps she wouldn’t. She always had trouble asking for help.

Her train of thoughts came to a stop when she saw someone run out of an alley and into the road.

She quickly hit the brakes, and managed to stop just in time. The woman stared in shock, before falling to the ground.

“Are you okay?” Artoria left the car and ran towards the woman. Her panic subsided at the sight of her breathing, but she couldn’t be too sure. She kneeled beside her, making note of her silky white hair.

“Yes…” The woman answered, then looked up to meet her gaze. Her red eyes were filled with fear, but she slowly relaxed, enough to form a sentence. “I’m sorry, I should have been careful.”

She tried to get up, but almost fell back if it weren’t for Artoria catching her.

"Are you hurt? Should I take you to the hospital?" She asked, and the woman looked at her in surprise, before looking away again.

“No, I’m fine.” She pushed herself up, this time managing to stand. She cleaned the dust off her clothes, and smiled politely. “I’m sorry for troubling you, good night.” She stared at her for a moment, before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Artoria blurted out without thinking. They both looked at each other in surprise. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to let this stranger go. "Please allow me to drive you to your destination, it is the least I could do."

The woman's eyes widened, and she glanced around, as if looking for an exit. It was when her crimson eyes looked back at the alley she came for, that she reluctantly nodded.

“I was about to head home actually.” She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “It’s a bit far so, I appreciate the offer.”

Artoria let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and walked towards the passenger seat, opening the door for her.

The woman looked at her in surprise, then suddenly giggled.

“I see chivalry isn’t dead.” She joked, before getting in.

Artoria followed, and took back her seat. She asked her for her adresse, before driving in silence. It was rather far, so she was curious on why she would be here at such a late hour.

"Excuse me but are you new to this town?" Artoria asked, catching the woman off guard, who smiled nervously.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little." Artoria refrained from mentioning how lost the woman looked the entire time. "I lived here my entire life, so I can tell when someone is new."

"You're very perceptive… uh..." The woman struggled. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Artoria."

"I'm Irisviel. Thank you for the ride." Irisviel smiled, and leaned into her seat. Her eyes watched the streets with curiosity. "I just moved in, so I spent the whole day looking for a job. I got a little carried away though."

"What kind of job? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh… anything. My daughter and I are on our own, so I would take any job to support her."

Daughter? She looked quite young though.

Then again, Artoria wasn't one to talk.

"Your daughter is very lucky to have you in her life."

Irisviel chuckled.

"Chivalry and now flattery? You have to ask me for dinner first!"

"W-what?!" Artoria's face flushed, while Irisviel laughed.

"I'm joking! Eyes on the road!"

Artoria sank into her seat, while Irisviel continued to laugh.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that it’s nice to meet someone like you in a strange city.” Irisviel sighed, but kept her smile. “I’m so nervous about everything, I don’t have the slightest idea on what to do.”

Artoria glanced at the woman beside her, then at the road again, and it was then that something crossed her mind.

“How about working as a secretary?” She asked, and when Irisviel answered her with confusion, she clarified. “The company I work for is looking for a secretary, and it pays well. It is tiring and involves memorizing a lot of things, but I’m sure you have high chances.”

“Oh! I can do that! I have a good memory!” Irisviel grinned, she then looked back at the road. “Oh! That’s my house!”

Artoria nodded and pulled over. They left the car, and she pulled her business card, and handed it to Irisviel.

“I’ll see you tomorrow? If you get hired you will start working right away, so make sure you’re ready.”

“Yes! Thank you so much!” Irisviel smiled, and held the card close to her chest. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me tonight.”

Artoria chuckled.

“You’re welcome.” She shrugged. “Good night.” She said, and went back into her car.

Once she drove off, Irisviel took the chance to look at the card.

“Artoria Pendragon, CEO of ‘bodyguards of the roundtable.” She muttered to herself, and then all she felt was dread.

It was at this moment that she realized… She flirted with her ‘potential’ future boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Irisviel meets a lot of weird people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is such a late update but life has been weird  
> also join this saberiri discord server: https://discord.gg/Nqs3CaTJ4q

Irisviel barely slept last night.

She has been so anxious over the interview, and the fact that she flirted with her potential future boss, but she tried not to think about that too much.

No one could blame her! Artoria Pendragon was handsome and easy on the eyes.

Irisviel pushed all these thoughts and locked them very deep in her mind, at least until the interview was done with.

She started her day as usual, waking up early, preparing herself for job interviews, and making breakfast. She wasn’t a great cook, but at least she was a faster learner, she knew that eventually she would stop burning pancakes…

She peeked into her daughter’s bedroom, and smiled.

Illya was the light of her life, her reason for living.

She approached the bed slowly, and suddenly, Illya threw away the covers, and jumped towards her.

Irisviel chuckled, and caught her in her arms.

“Illya! That’s dangerous!” She scolded, though she couldn’t keep her laughter.

Seeing Illya every morning, gave her all the happiness in the world.

“Mommy will always catch me!”

“Of course!” Irisviel gently poked her nose, before putting her down. “Illya is growing bigger though, mommy may not be able to pick her up anymore!”

“Mommy is stronger than anyone in the world!”

Irisviel grinned.

“You think so?”

“Yes!”

“Then, to grow strong like mommy, you should eat your breakfast!”

**-Guarded heart-**

Irisviel helped her daughter prepare for the day.

Illyasviel was only 9, and she already lost her father, and now she had to adjust to a new country.

Fortunately, this country was the birthplace of her late husband, so Illya learned the language easily, while Irisviel had to put in more effort.

“Don’t forget your bag, Illya!” She waited for her to come downstairs, and that was when the doorbell rang.

She opened it, and smiled at the familiar face.

"Good morning! Fuyuki's best teacher is her to take Illya to school!" Taiga posed at the door, and Irisviel couldn't help, but giggle at the sight.

Taiga was the landlord’s daughter, and their neighbor. She quickly became her friend, and someone she could confide in.

"Good morning Taiga! I am so grateful for your help."

"Aw don't mention it! Illya is my student and I'm more than happy to look after her!" There was a concerning twinkle in Taiga's eyes. She eyed Irisviel from head to toe, before sighting. "That won't do."

"What? You told me to wear this."

"Yes but the skirt isn't short enough, how do you plan on seducing your boss like that?"

Irisviel blinked.

"But I-"

"I believe you! But with your lack of experience, your interview will be harsh, so you must fight with all you have!"

Ah, there it is, the tiger. She was all fired up.

"If you seduce your boss you will get the job AND a once in a lifetime romance!"

Irisviel tried her best to conceal her laughter.

"What does seduce mean?"

They both turned to see Illya staring at them suspicious.

"Oh, look at the time! I must go!"

That was not a conversation she would have today.

So, she made her way to her destination.

It took her a while, but luckily, she left early.

The building was as big as she expected, but what she did not expect, was some kid crashing into a long haired man.

Was this okay? The man seemed intact, and they were acting as if this was not unusual. Was this normal?

Perhaps she shouldn’t intervene.

But she was curious too.

“Um, are you two okay?” She asked.

Curiosity killed the Iri.

“Everything is okay! But I don’t think you should approach this man!” Mordred pointed at Lancelot, whose face paled. “He steals people’s WIVES! Mothers in LAW! And I will punish him for the rest of his life!”

“I see.” Irisviel gave them an awkward smile. “Good luck then!”

She left them to their devices, something told her that she shouldn’t meddle.

Once she was outside, confusion started to sink in. She did not know who to go to, as there were many people, and the place was large.

“Do you need help?” A handsome tall man approached her. Her eyes noticed the braids in his hair right away. They were cute.

“Yes!” She smiled. “I am here for a job interview!”

“Welcome. The boss will be here in a moment, so I will show you the wa-”

Bedivere stopped, and sighed when he heard a whistle.

“Oh, who is this beauty you got there, Bedi?” It was none other than Kay. The man did not wait for an answer, and instead took Irisviel’s hand, placing a kiss on it. “Hello, my name is Kay, may I have the honor of knowing yours?”

This was not how she expected her day to start.

“Irisviel Emiya.” She smiled politely, and slowly pulled her hand away. “It is nice to meet you!”

Kay’s eyes widened.

“Say, are you free this friday?” Bedivere sighed.

“Picking up women at a place of work? How unprofessional of you.”

Bedivere was now sweating bullets.

Kay turned to whoever interrupted him, and he flinched at the sight of Morgan in a… very revealing and short dress.

His eyebrow twitched.

“Morgan.”

“Brother.”

Somehow, the temperature in the room dropped.

“Whatever, I have some work to do.” He sighed, choosing not to comment on the woman’s outfit. He then handed a card to Irisviel, and winked, before walking away.

His phone number.

This was the second phone number she got in less than 24 hours.

“Hey Bedi, have you seen Agravain?” Gawain joined them, and the moment his eyes landed on his mother, he screeched.

“He stormed off because I told him we’re getting a secretary.” Bedivere answered, ignoring the unpleasant sound his coworker made.

Irisviel found the interactions strange, then again, she was an outsider.

She looked at the woman, and found her beauty remarkable. Long blonde hair with blue tips, and green eyes that reminded her of Artoria…

Oh, that’s right. She did a lot of research, and looked up every connection the company had. One of them was the ‘le fay fashion’.

This woman was none other than her boss’ half sister.

She gulped. She was surrounded by popular figures.

Speak of the devil...

Irisviel turned to see Artoria walking in. Now that she has seen her 'future boss' in daylight, it struck her how dashing she looked

She had a powerful presence that drew all eyes to her.

From her confident stance, to her captivating looks… Irisviel felt intimidated.

Her chances of getting this job were low.

Artoria looked at her and smiled.

"Ah, you've made it." Artoria said, but Irisviel didn't get to reply when the blonde turned to the scandalously dressed woman waiting for her.

"Hello, you certainly kept me waiting." Morgan smirked, and crossed her arms.

Gawain and Bedivere's faces turned sour, leaving Irisviel confused at the exchange.

"Put some clothes on." Artoria said, coldly. Her face was blank, but Iri could've sworn she saw eye twitch.

The blonde walked away, causing Morgan to bite her nail.

"I knew I should've made it shorter!"

"No… no that is not the problem here…" Gawain muttered. "Mother… please wear my jacket." Irisviel could've sworn his face was turning into a shade of blue.

He looked sick.

"Nonsense. How else will I seduce Artoria?"

What was it with people and seducing the boss?

Gawain was going to cry.

"And who are you? I've never seen you here before." Morgan finally turned to Irisviel. She placed a hand on her hip, and stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm here for the secretary-"

"Then you better go home. You're too beautiful to be her secretary." Morgan scoffed. The white haired woman didn't know how to react to the compliment AND the dismissal. "Artoria is easily swayed by women, she will play with your heart."

"Mother please don't lie…"

"You might be able to seduce her but she can't be tied down."

What is it with people thinking SHE wanted to seduce her boss?

Bedivere stepped in, knowing that conversations with Morgan were pointless.

"Miss Emiya, please follow me."

**-Guarded heart-**

Artoria was different from last night. She had an intimidating aura to her, and the more she read her resume, the less hopeful Irisviel felt.

After all… She barely had any work experience.

Irisviel looked her up, and she was astounded by the fact she was only two years younger than Artoria, yet the latter was a CEO, and a very capable one at that.

It was nerve wrecking to sit in the same room as someone so successful and powerful.

“You don’t have any experience, Miss Irisviel?” There it was. The question that she has been dreading.

“Yes.”

Artoria’s stare lingered on her, before looking back at the resume.

Irisviel could not pinpoint any change in the woman’s expression. She had an excellent poker face.

"You're from germany, but you're quite fluent in our language, miss Irisviel. You said you moved in recently."

Irisviel beamed.

"I am a fast learner. I only knew a few words because my husband was japanese, so I spent the last few months studying it."

"Oh. That is impressive." Artoria smiled, before placing the resume on the table. “I value fast learners. In fact, some of my most trusted men came here with no experience, but learned their way through.”

Irisviel was about to sigh in relief, until the CEO began speaking again.

“As my secretary, do you think you can learn fast? And handle anyone that comes your way?” Artoria asked. “Our clients aren’t always polite, and most times, we have to deal with difficult people. That’s why the previous secretaries quit.”

Irisviel thought back of what her life used to be, and she definitely knew what it was to not be listened to.

“I am confident that I can.” She nodded, knowing she could handle what comes her way, as long as it meant being able to take care of Illya.

Right on cue, the door to her office was kicked open, revealing none other than the loud arrogant CEO of baby…. 

Babies.

Something.

Artoria kept forgetting the name.

Irisviel was taken by surprise from the sudden entrance, but her boss was unfazed.

"This is exactly what I meant."

"ARTORIA, MY WIFE!" The man yelled, raising his hands ups, with a wide smirk on his face.

"His wife?!" Irisviel turned to Artoria for an explanation.

Artoria looked dead inside.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST CLAIM PEOPLE!" Morgan came after him, and stepped on his foot.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN TOUCH ME YOU MONGREL!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONGREL? YOU MONGREL!"

"WATCH YOUR WORDS, WOMAN!"

Irisviel continued to watch them in concern. It did not seem like they would stop any time soon, and her 'boss' was ignoring them.

She tapped her finger on her lap for a few seconds, before standing up, and walking towards them.

"Excuse me?"

"WHAT?!"

She didn't flinch.

"Could we perhaps come to an agreement?"

"Huh? And who do you think you are?" Gilgamesh crossed his arms, side glaring at Morgan.

"No one worthy of your presence, mr. Gilgamesh. May I ask that you wait outside for a moment? We want to give you the welcome you deserve." She said, careful with her tone. Using the wrong one could make her words come off as sarcastic, but luckily, she was good at hiding her intentions. "We won't take more of your precious time!"

Gilgamesh scoffed.

"I guess I could spare a few minutes. At least I'm getting the respect I deserve."

"And you, Miss Morgan. We won't keep you waiting either." She smiled. "You're so beautiful, that it would be impossible to forget you."

"Oh! Why, thank you." Morgan chuckled. "You have good eyes. You should work for me."

"I am honored by your offer."

The two glared at each other, before walking away.

Irisviel sighed in relief, before realizing she acted out of place.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have acted on my own!" She turned, apologizing.

Artoria studied her from her office, before walking towards her.

"You're hired." Artoria smiled, and Irisviel stared in amazement.

Her smile was beautiful, and for the first time, she noticed how green her eyes were.

"Thank you!" She bowed, regaining her senses.

"You will start now." Artoria walked back to her desk, and Irisviel grinned. “Bedivere will show you what needs to be done.”

She stopped herself from yelling out of joy. She had a job to do after all!

Once she left, Morgan slipped in, ignoring Gilgamesh’s protests.

Artoria, who did not even get the chance to reach her seat, sighed. She knew exactly who it was.

“Morgan. If you need something, talk to my new secretary before coming in. Unlike you, I actually do work.”

“I have something important to tell you.” Morgan scoffed. Gilgamesh’s yelling ceased, so perhaps this new secretary was a catch. “Would it hurt you to actually look at me when we’re talking.”

“Your idea of important, is you ruining my day, so leave before I call  _ your _ secretary and at least she knows how to keep you on a leash.”

The woman paled at the mention of  _ her _ secretary, but she would not go down without a fight.

"I have some news on Guinevere." Morgan said, and sighed when Artoria finally tuned to meet her. "You're hopeless, you're still hung up on her?"

Artoria frowned, and leaned against her desk.

"Spare me your spite, Morgan."

"Fine." Morgan rolled her eyes. She pulled her phone, and shoved it towards her face. "I caught her at a bar last night."

Artoria stared at the picture.

It was her. She was sitting alone, drinking.

She looked tired.

Her Gwen…

"Apparently she has been a regular for a month now. She would get wasted every time." Morgan scoffed, and pulled away the phone. Artoria tightened her grip on the edge of her desk. "I hear she has been skipping work too. At this rate she might get fired."

She noticed the troubled look on the Ceo's face, and stepped closer.

"Didn't I warn you Artoria? That woman wasn't fit for you." Her hand moved towards Artoria's tie, fingers wrapping around it. "You should have chosen me from the beginning. I would never cheat on you."

She tucked at the tie.

"After all, who knows how many people she has been sleeping with-"

Artoria pushed her hand away, and glared at her.

"Do not speak ill of her." She pushed her away, and walked back to her seat. "Guinevere is the reason I'm still here."

And you're the reason I almost wasn't.

"You're still in love with her." Morgan clenched her fists. "Fine. Here's the address, go see for yourself what kind of woman she is." She tapped on her phone, before stopping in shock. "You still have my number blocked?!"

"Get lost."

"Ugh!"

She finally stormed off, leaving Artoria to her thoughts.

Artoria sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

Obviously she didn't believe Morgan's words, but she knew Guinevere had a bad habit of drinking too much.

Especially when stressed.

_ "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Guinevere stood at the door, soaked from head to toe. She was shivering, but she made no attempt to warm herself. "I didn't mean to. It's not an excuse but I truly didn't…" _

_ Guinevere clutched her chest. _

_ "I love you more than anything." _

Artoria blinked. The memory was too vivid for her liking.

Leave it to Morgan to add salt to the wound.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irisviel makes new friends, and meets Artoria's strange ones.

Irisviel's first week at work was overwhelming.

She had to remember everything, from dates to papers placements to scheduling and remembering names... It was a lot to get used to.

Fortunately, almost everyone has been kind and helpful, and her boss was patient.

Everyone minus Agravain.

Agravain was... difficult.

He was always angry, and he constantly avoided looking at her.

Normally this would not bother her, but she needed this work. Drama was the last thing she wanted.

"Huh? Agravain? He is the worst." Mordred said, during her lunch break. "He's my brother, but man do I wanna punch his face."

"So he's always angry?" Irisviel hummed, taking a bite from the lunch she ordered. It was from a restaurant nearby, and the food was amazing. "I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't look alike."

She came to learn that her boss' relatives worked here, but she found it strange how different Mordred looked.

He was the splitting image of her boss.

It didn't bother her much, since Artoria was his aunt after all, but it definitely made him stand out.

"Oh? That's because I take after my father!"

"Your father?"

"Mordred." The boy froze up at the chilling tone coming from Gawain, who stood right behind him. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I don't want to! Get off my case! Don't act like my brother or somet- GAH" Gawain ruffled his hair with force.

"But I AM your brother, and now I am going to tell our new employee all the embarrassing stuff you do."

"HEY NO WHAT THE FU-"

"Language."

Irisviel giggled.

Despite being a highschooler, Mordred would show up often to help and hang out. He had a strong attitude, but he was nothing but kind to her.

Gawain was nice and reliable as well, and always helpful.

There was an interesting yet welcoming atmosphere to this company.

"Sorry about my little brother, did he bother you?" Gawain asked with a smile, as if he didn't have hold of Mordred's head hostage.

"Oh no! He is very sweet! I like Mordred!" She grinned, and the boy blushed and muttered something.

"I'm not sweet..."

"I am glad we finally have a secretary again. The boss would work overtime every day without anyone to help." Gawain let go of Mordred, who scoffed.

"That's just an excuse. She was overworking herself because of the divorce." Mordred crossed his arms, and looked away upset. Gawain gave him a disapproving look, but did not say anything.

"Work is exactly what the boss needs. If she gets distracted, it will drag the company down." Agravain showed upus behind them, making both brothers yelp.

"Gah! Stop being so creepy!"

"I will when you stop wasting time. Don’t you have jobs to do? And you Mordred, go to your classes.” Agravain sneered, and then his glare landed on Irisviel. “You’re here to work, not to play friends.”

With that, he was gone.

“He ruined the atmosphere.” Mordred shoved his hands into his pockets. “Don’t let him get to you Irisviel, he just uh… has a thing with women.”

“I can see that.” Irisviel raised an eyebrow. The man’s words did not bother her, but even she had to admit he was infuriating. “I do have to leave now though. My lunch break is over.”

“Aw.”

“You know, you should grab lunch with us sometime. We always hang out during free time." Gawain's optimistic tone warmed the room again. "You can bring your daughter as well! We have been dying to meet her!"

"Of course! I'd be happy to!" She gathered her things, and waved at the two, then walked away.

It was a heartwarming place, and so she did not mind one person's complaints.

She resumed her work, arranging every report given to her, and writing down any upcoming meetings. She checked everything at least two or three times just to be sure.

When time came, she knocked on Artoria’s office, and waited for a moment before trying again.

Irisviel carefully opened the door to the office after getting no response.

She looked at the empty chair, before her eyes caught her boss sleeping on the couch.

She stood there, unsure what to do.

On one hand, it wouldn't be right to wake her up, on the other, she had a schedule she needed to stick to.

Irisviel took a deep breath, and walked inside.

She slowly approached the couch, and got a clear view of her boss.

Artoria was asleep on her back, and her arm was laying on her face, covering her eyes.

Her form was somewhat guarded. Perhaps it was Irisviel's imagination.

Come to think of it, she noticed how restless her boss has been.

Her schedule was always full, and her paperwork was endless.

She wouldn't leave her office unless it was at night, and sometimes she would stay late, finishing more work.

She would even miss lunch sometimes.

It was concerning.

Irisviel then noticed Artoria move.

She wasn't awake, but she was shifting in her sleep, and her lips pulled into a grimace.

Could it be that she was having a nightmare?

"Boss?" She called, but it wasn't enough to wake her up. She moved closer and tapped her shoulder.

Still asleep.

She hesitated for a second, then gently shook her shoulder, finally waking her up.

She pulled away, and watched as Artoria's arm moved away, and her eyes looked at her, dazed and... somewhat panicked, before returning to normal.

"Ah, Irisviel." She sat up, running a hand through her hair. "Did I oversleep?" She asked, and exhaustion slipped out of her voice, and the secretary bit her lip.

“No, there is still time before your meeting"

"Ah. That is good. I could use some coffee before going."

"May I suggest lunch first? It is hard to work on an empty stomach." Irisviel suggested, concerned for her boss' unhealthy habits.

"Just coffee will be fine." The blonde said, before her own stomach would betray her, rumbling in agony. She turned away, hiding her face, and the visible blush. "Going out to get food would waste too much time."

"I ordered extra lunch today, so you don't have to worry about that." The secretary stated, and her boss turned to her, staring in awe as if she was an angel.

Truth is... she noticed how her boss would skip meals every day, so she thought she might do something about it.

"I suppose I can't say no to that." She smiled. "Thank you Irisviel, you are so considerate."

“I’m just doing my job.” Irisviel tucked a hair behind her ear, feeling bashful, she excused herself to get the lunch.

Once the two sat in the office, Irisviel started reading the schedule out loud. Artoria did not have many meetings today, but she had a lot of papers to sign, from new recruits, to buying needed materials, and signing contracts.

Irisviel had no idea if her boss was listening though. The blonde was eagerly eating her lunch, and her eyes were sparkling like a child’s, it was as if she was staring at her one true love.

“Next you have a meeting with the CEO of Babylonia jewelry.”

The true love’s spell broke, and Artoria’s eyes darkened.

“Right… That was today.” She sighed, staring sadly at her empty plate. She was not looking forward to getting a headache from that guy. She then looked back at her secretary. “Should we get going then? Since we’re going to meet him, there is a place I’d like to go to.”

Irisviel nodded quietly.

Another thing that she noticed about how her Boss was the fact that never hired a driver. It seemed she liked to do most things herself, while it was in a way admirable, she had to wonder if her Boss even slept at this point, doing everything by herself.

Somehow, they ended up in front of a flower shop.

“Surely you aren’t buying flowers for Gilgamesh.” Irisviel joked and Artoria grimaced, clearly in pain.

“Please don’t say such things. He disgusts me.” Artoria complained, and shook her head, trying to chase the thought away. “I’m buying flowers for his secretary. She deserves them for dealing with him on a daily basis.”

“Aw, Boss you’re kind of cute.” Irisviel said, before realizing ‘oh no that’s my boss’, and so her eyes went wide, and a small Taiga appeared in her imagination giving her a thumbs up that she did not want.

“Huh?” Artoria blushed at the compliment. “I’m not cute. I am intimidating.”

“No, no, she is totally right.” A third voice joined in on their conversation. He was a handsome young man with a beauty mark right beneath his eye. The card on his chest read ‘Diarmuid.’ “Artoria, I haven’t seen you in a while!”

“Dia!” Artoria’s smile was brighter than ever, at the sight of an old friend. “I have been busy. I’m sorry for not passing by.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He gave her a knowing look, then turned to Irisviel. “Hello, I am Diarmuid and I work here. How can I help you?” His eyes shifted back to Artoria. “Don’t tell me you’re buying flowers for this lovely lady.”

And so the blush was back, on both their faces this time.

“Diarmuid, this is my secretary.” Artoria rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. “Those flowers are for Siduri.”

“Ah, that poor woman.”

“Indeed.”

The two took a moment of silence for her.

It was kind of funny from an outsider’s perspective.

“I’ll get you a pretty bouquet for a hardworking legend.”

“Actually, get me two.”

Diarmuid’s smile widened, and once they got the flowers, they were on their way again.

Irisviel could feel the tension growing in the car, as they moved closer and closer to Babylonia jewelry. Her boss looked as if her soul was being drained slowly, but surely. The poor soul.

And so, the time for her soul to completely shatter has come, and there he was, standing smugly, as if on top of the world.

"ARTORIA! YOU COULD NOT FORGET ME SO YOU CAME-"

"Stop yelling." Artoria felt her eardrums bleed at Gilgamesh's voice. "Of course I came for our work meeting." She slapped the arm he tried sneaking around her shoulder. "Behave."

"You could have insisted I come to your office but instead you accepted to come to my place!" Gilgamesh laughed, and she covered her ears, sighing.

Irisviel looked at the two in concern, but Gilgamesh's secretary, Siduri, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mind them, they are always like that." Siduri sounded tired.

"Now! Become my wife! We even have witnesses!"

"I refuse."

"That is fine! You can answer me wrong as many times as you want as long as-"

"I REFUSE."

The two bumped heads, literally. They each tried to push the other down.

"Who would marry an arrogant brat like you?!"

"I have more admirers than you do! Women faint at my sight!"

"I don't envy their poor taste in men."

"Oh this could take a while, we should break them up." Siduri took a deep breath, and walked towards them.

Right as she said that, Gilgamesh’s face got sprayed with water, or to be more accurate, he got sprayed with a water gun.

Artoria pulled away just in time to avoid the attack.

“Enkidu!” Gilgamesh cried out at his friend’s ambush.

Irisviel immediately recognized them. Enkidu was the model for all of Babylonia’s jewelries, and the face of the company. They were extremely popular due to their politeness and good looks.

“You stink.” They said, and the polite image was thrown out the window. “Take your work more seriously.”

“Excuse you?!” Gilgamesh swayed his hair, and showed his sparkling teeth. “I'm perfect!”

He got sprayed again.

**-Guarded heart-**

After getting sprayed too many times by his friend, Gilgamesh ended up with some random bunny onesie because he had no spare clothes. They all mysteriously disappeared.

Artoria and Irisviel squinted at the man before them, and they were certain that was Enkidu’s plan all along. Enkidu just stole Gil’s chair and played video games.

Artoria almost wanted to take a picture to blackmail him into leaving her alone, forever, however she was honorable and did not resort to such methods.

Unless it was against Morgan.

Morgan was the exception.

“We’re opening a new branch around here.” Gilgamesh explained, showing Artoria the map on his tablet. “I’ve been fighting to get this spot for a while, but now that I finally got my hands on it, I’m expecting some trouble during the opening day.”

“I believe I gave you enough men for protection, I doubt anyone would try anything with their reputati-“

“Ishtar would.”

“What?” She breathed out, in disbelief.

“Ishtar is an idiot you see.”

Siduri sighed, sensing an upcoming argument.

“You… You bought her property, didn’t you?” Artoria rubbed her temple, she knew that the animosity between these two would never disappear, but to go as far as to play with fire… Who was the real idiot here?

“The idiot almost went broke and was forced to sell it to me because MY company is much BETTER than hers, and all of her jewelry are knock offs!” He laughed, proud of his achievement. He knew that Ishtar would come for him and stir up trouble after he bought it. It was truly survival of the pettiest.

“Fine, fine!” Artoria took a deep breath, she did not want to get any angrier at this fool. “I will give you my men.”

“Make sure they’re hot, okay?”

Nevermind, she was going to choke the life out of him.

“These two sure have an interesting relationship.” Irisviel chuckled, drinking some tea Siduri made her. The two were watching their bosses wrestling, while listening in on their conversation to note down anything important.

Siduri smiled.

“Believe it or not, these two are childhood friends.” Irisviel’s eyes widened. “They got along a lot better as kids, but drifted apart later. They still care for each other in their own strange way.”

“Really? I’m glad.” Irisviel smiled, and looked at Artoria, her expression softened. “Boss seems like a private person, so seeing she has so many friends makes me happy.”

The sight of the exhausted Artoria, isolated in her office, without food, and barely any sleep, plagued her mind once again.

Siduri beamed at her words, and Irisviel took a moment to admire the older woman, she was calm and collected, and had a friendly presence. She could make anyone feel comfortable around her.

“It makes me happy that you are looking out for her. Artoria is kind, so she puts everyone before her, and forgets about herself in the process.” Siduri looked at the bickering ‘friends’ fondly.

“Irisviel.” Artoria called out, and the secretary stood up to join her. “Did you make note of everything?”

“Yes!”

“Good. We will head back now, and make a list of who to send for the opening.” Artoria said, already deep in thoughts. She then walked to Siduri. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, please make sure this idiot comes.”

“I will.” The woman chuckled. “Thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful.”

“Of course.”

“Hey! You’re leaving already?” Gilgamesh complained, and was about to go after Artoria, only for Enkidu to pull him down to their lap, holding him hostage. “HEY!”

“Stop harassing people.”

“You’re the one harrassing me! What were you even playing this whole time, taking away my chair?”

“Animal crossing.”

“Thank you for the help Enkidu.” Artoria waved, and they gave her a thumbs up. “Let’s leave before he complains more.” She whispered to Irisviel, and they walked away.

"I heard that! You are missing out! I am such a snack!" 

"No one likes snacks so full of bone and no meat." Enkidu did not look up from their game. 

"I..." Gilgamesh looked at his friend, shocked, before yelling. “ENKIDU YOU TWINK-”

**-Guarded heart-**

Irisviel could not hold her laughter any longer once they were in the car.

“Gilgamesh sure is interesting.”

“That’s one way to describe him. I think I lost ten years from my lifespan talking to him.” Artoria yawned, feeling tired from dealing with such an energetic enigma.

“That’s no good. I want Boss to live a long fulfilling life.” Iri grinned, and her boss turned to her in surprise, before turning away.

“Oh, thank you… I hope you do too.”

Her boss was really cute...

"By the way, who are these flowers for?" Irisviel asked, looking back at the bouquet in the backseat.

"These are for you." Artoria stated simply, as if she did not just cause her secretary's face to redden. "You have been working hard, and you deserve some appreciation."

Irisviel's face darkened even more, and she folded her skirt, escaping her boss' gaze.

"It's only my first week, I barely did anything."

"Take it, Irisviel." Artoria smiled at her briefly, but kept her eyes on the road. "I like honest and hardworking people."

Irisviel felt strange.

This was the first time she was given something genuine.

"I... thank you." She grinned. "I thought bosses are scary and rude so I was worried about working, but now I'm glad it ended up being for you."

Artoria’s expression softened.

“I am glad you think so, Irisviel. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Irisviel blushed, feeling a warmth enveloping her, and she could not be any happier.

To think that an unexpected meeting under strange circumstances had led her to such a warm person, who has been giving her a job and kindness… She was truly lucky.

There are people as warm and bright as the sun, and Irisviel wanted to stay close to them, and she hoped they would never burn out.

“Me too.” She said, and looked into Artoria’s eyes. “ Me too.” She repeated, for herself this time, for a sad heart that has not seen much kindness from the world, yet sang from receiving so much of it in such a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to get the next one out soon!  
> Until then you can follow me on: https://akilice.tumblr.com/  
> Or join my SABERIRI discord server! It's a fun place: https://discord.gg/yaFGNRY


End file.
